The rouge couple
by broken crystal heart
Summary: Shay and Hope witness what happen in Lison and the Assassin is to stubborn to listen to them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The escape

Hope and Shay went to the precursor together and witness the massive earthquake triggered by the piece of Eden in Lisbon.

Shay storm into Achilles's room and began to scream him before Hope can stop him. She force herself between Shay and Achilles trying to make herself a barrier between them before Shay do something that he will regret later. She put her hands on his shoulder and look into his dark eyes trying to get him look at her brown eyes but his eyes is only focusing on Achilles.

"Shat don't be stupid, an earthquake cannot triggered by a single man." This has causes Shay's anger to increase but stop as he felt Hope's gripe tighten and he look in to her eyes and saw her begging him to calm down and it work. As Hope saw Shay calm down enough she loses her gripe on his shoulder and turn to face her mentor.

"Achilles what Shay said is truth, I also saw the artifact broken into piece and it triggered the earthquake…" Shay was great that Hope is standing on his side. "Enough of this Hope!" Achilles said angry stopping whatever she is going to say. The he pointed a finger at her and with fire in his eyes.

"Hope do you remember what I teacher when you first join the assassin, the Templar will anything to get their hand on the apple and control the world with it, everything we try to protect and everyone that sacrifice will be in vain." Achilles said and look at both of them. "Please Achilles the artifact cannot be control by the man, don't let the death of your family blind you…" A sharp pain in her cheek stop whatever she is going too said and the force push her back. Shay quickly get hold of her before she hit the floor, he look at her and saw a reddish hand print on her cheek and a trill of blood began to flow out her mouth.

"How dare you judge me Hope Jensen?" Achilles said with furious and Shay fell the angry back to his blood but he didn't launch at Achilles because Hope is in his arms and the hurt look in hers eyes. Liam and Chevalier walk into the room as they hear the shouting sound of their mentor. "What has happen in here?" Liam ask loudly as he saw Hope is in Shay's arms and Achilles looks like he is going to kill some. "Liam take this two outside." Achilles order Liam and Liam obey his order without a word, he griped Shay's arm and push him out the room along with Hope, and he didn't see Hope's expression as she is hiding her face in Shay's clothes.

Hope jump a little as Shay appeal the ointment on her bruising cheek. "Hope do you want me to continue?" Shay ask as he stop to appeal the ointment to her cheek. Hope just nodded and let Shay continue the work. They are now sitting outside the homestead as Liam brought them out the manor to let them cold down their mind in the hush winter wind. Shay put away the ointment as he finish. "If Achilles didn't stop searching for those artifact the incident that happen in Lisbon will happen again." Shay said as the look at the fire that burning in front of him. "Shay please he lost his son recently …"Hope began to say the direction of the manor but stop as Shay grape her shoulder and turn her to face him with fire in his eyes. "You still defend him even after he slapped you." Shay said with angry. "You have misunderstand what I am going to said but Shay you are right, Achilles must be stopped." She look into his dark eyes with determine and Shay too.

They began to make a plan because they know Achilles will not stop no matter what they said. They plan to steal the manuscript the Achilles searching for the others temple and hide it in a place that no Assassin or Templar will find it. They put out the fire with the snow and began the plan. They walk inside the manor like nothing had happen and find out that Achilles is still in the meeting with Adéwalé about the Assassin matter. Shay and Hope sneak into Achilles and began took the manuscript from Achilles's drawer and Hope jump out the window first to make sure the path is safe for them to escape.

Hope suddenly hear noise coming from above then the window broken and after a few minutes Shay flow through the window and land on the fresh snow beneath him. Hope hurry to his side and help him to his feet. She hear sound from above her and saw Achilles looking down at her with widen eyes then angry finally ice cold that freeze her to her code. Shay watch Hope froze and quickly pull her hand and began to take off from the manor, the warm from his's hand pull her out from the frozen state and began to run alongside with him as the wind carry Achilles's order behind them.

The assassins try to stop them but they skillfully avoid them and gain distance between them and assassin. They hear Chevalier order the assassin stop them using the poison gas and within second the poison cloud filled their escape path but they forget Hope is a master of poison. She put out a little bottle from her necklace and drink it then hand it to Shay. Hope always carry a clue of her poison whatever she go. They ran past the poison gas without difficult.

They run to the cliff, they stop at the side of the cliff catching their breath and remove their hood as the others assassin appear few feet behind them. "Hope, Shay what are you two doing, give back the manuscript, I sure Achilles will…" Liam trying to reasoning with them. "I can't, Liam not after all those souls that lost." Shay lower his head and say sadly. "Why are you doing this?" Liam ask with sadness in his eyes as he saw Hope standing beside Shay. "The same reason with Shay." Hope look at him with a sadden face. Liam's face harden and pull out both of his guns and point them at them. "Give it back now or I will take it back from your body, Shay." Shay look at his best friend who is pointing the gun at him, he grapes Hope's hand.

"After all the souls that lost, two more didn't matter." Shay said and he wait Hope to shake off his hand and run to the assassin. But to his surprise she didn't, instead she tighten her hold and smile at him. As they ready to jump of the cliff two gunshots was hear and the pain in their shoulder cause to lost balance and fall toward to the cold winter ocean below. Shay pull Hope tightly against his body trying to hold her for last time. They both lost conscious as they hit the ice with a great momentum and into the ocean.

Thank you for Babe Last for drawing this amazing picture that give me the idea to write this. Please review and give your opinion about what will happen next. I will try mine best to update the story :D Thanks again for reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shay slowly opens his eyes and close them again as the sunlight from the window blinded his sensitive eyes. Shay moan as he slowly sit up from the soft matters, he looks around the room with curious. The room is comfortable and the heat from the sunlight make the room fell warm. He walks out the bed slowly as the pain from the fall take troll on him, his muscle pain and the bones making sound for the long bed rest. He walk to the window trying to figure out where is he. He stand beside the window and look down at his body and found out that all of his wound were wrap in bandage. He looks out the window and see the sight of the rich part of New York. He put one of his hands on the smooth surface of the window as he touch the wound on his shoulder the pain, it didn't felt much pain but he heart still fell painful as he thought of his best friend, Liam who had shot him in the back. His eyes suddenly shot open as he remember Hope who had fall to the death with him, she is nowhere to see. His mind began to cloud with worry.

"Where is she?" The question appear in his head and he began to panic. His mind is filled with the thought of she die alone in the cold winter ocean. 'I need to find her' as he ready to walk toward the door, the door open and an elderly couple come in. The woman is having a kind motherly smile on her face and carrying a tray of tea in her hands. "Huh, good see you're feeling better." The man said with an Irish tone that make Shay remind of his father. "Thank you... Mister Finnegan, was it?" Shay thank the woman who put the tray on the desk beside him. The old man looks surprise "Sweet Mother Mary, have we taken in the village idiot?" The man said it aloud, making the woman turn and looks at him with shock. "Barry!" The woman said with a little angry in her voice at her husband's rude command. "Remember Shay, I'm Cassidy and this is..." She said slowly introducing herself before she was being rudely by the man "Barry!" The man said it aloud from the other side of the room.

Cassidy signed and ignored Barry's tone,she walk toward the bed to make the bed. "I hate to have been a burden." Shay said with an apology tone. "See, he's a civilized fellow." Cassidy stop making the bed and turn to look at Barry. "Aye for a clumsy deckhand. Probably fell off his ship half-drunk." Barry said with a bitter tone while looking at Shay. This have cause Cassidy stop making the bed and turn to Barry with fire in her eyes. "BARRY!" Cassidy sound very angry and ready to scold Barry for his command. "He's right." Shay said immediately, he didn't want to be the reason they fight and Barry is speaking half of the truth, suddenly he remember Hope.

"Excuse me Cassidy, is there a woman that come along with me, she is with brown hair and eyes." Shay prayed the heaven that she said yes. "Well, Hope isn't it, she is sleeping in the room down the hall, she had wake up a week ago but she caught a fever this morning now she is resting." Shay's mind began to relax as he hear about she is alright. "She is a wonderful child, I wish I can have a daughter like her, she had took care of you the past week after she wake up from her coma." Cassidy smile as she remember Hope. "I just don't understand a girl like her is mess up with an idiot like you." Barry said from the chair he was sitting on and Cassidy just sign. This has cause Shay to lower his head, he never wanted to pull Hope into this mess. "May I go to see her?" Shay ask Cassidy with a low tone. "Of Couse you can, Shay. But be quite she is sleeping when I went to see her just now, she is weak like a new-born because of the fever this morning." Cassidy said and continue to make the bed. Shay nod and walk out the door slowly.

He walk slowly along the hallway as every move he make put pressure on his wounds. It felt like centuries before he reaches the room. He opens the door slowly as he remember Cassidy's word and he really don't want to wake her up. He walk inside the room slowly and close the door behind him soft. He walk to the bed and sit down at the chair beside the bed.

He see she was cover in a thick blanket and only her head is show, on her forehead there was a wet towel on it and her face is still pink from the fever she got this morning. He slowly careless her face and he felt the softness of her skin and the temperature of the fever she got, she moan softly at his caress and rub her face against his hand a little bit. Shay smile as he watching her sleeping. Shay realise she is a little different from what she normal look like, she look a lot younger and the beauty mark on her cheek is gone. 'Makeup' the word flash through his mind and he laughed a bit on how the makeup can change a person look. He finally realised why the others assassin look at her in a different ways, men looked at her with adore and women looked with jealous.

Shay pulled out from his thought and stopped caress her face as he felt she stirred from her dream, he laughed as he saw her buried her head under the pillow and mumbled something. "Hope, I never know that you has the habit of snoozing in the bed. He saw her pull the pillow from her face and she looked surprise at him. "Shay…?" She asked, she voice cracked a bit because of the lack of the water and trying to get up from her bed but failed. He lend her a hand and helped to sit up and adjust the pillow so she can sit comfortable and poured a glass of water and gave it to her, she accepted the water with a thanks. Shay watched silently as she drink the water slowly.

"Felt better?" He asked as she finished the water. "Yes I am ok what about you, you had be in the coma for weeks and I am worry about you." Hope said softly as she put her head on his shoulder. "I am fine Hope. I am not the one who is now laying in their sick bed." Shay joked as he felt how close they are. "Only the china is fine, Shay." She laughed and slapped his chest softly. They stay in the same position for a few minutes but Hope was the one who broke silent. "Don't ever scare like that again Shay; I thought you die when I saw you lay in the bed unmoving I thought I will lose you." Shay couldn't see her expression as she put her head under his chin but he knew she is crying as he felt the wetness on his chest. He never sees Hope cry before, he doesn't know what to do, and all he can do is caress her hair and whispered comfort word to her.

After a while she began to calm down, she pulled away from him and with a frown on her face. "I know this is not the right time but Shay you really need a bath and shave, you look like you barbarian you know." She said while wiping the reaming tears from her face. Shay brushed about the command but he just let it go as he see struggle to stay awake and he remember about her sickness. "Hope you need to rest now and this is an order not a request." Shay said with a frown as he saw her cough into her hand and how pale her lips looked, he handed her the medicine tea left by Cassidy. "Yes, father." She said with a pour on her face, she acted like a little child and drink the medicine tea without other word. Shay help her to lay on the bed, he watched as she slowly went to her sleep with a peaceful look on her face as the medicine tea began its work, he looked down and saw their hands still holding each other, he noticed how small her hand and soft even after all the training she had done to become an assassin.

A loud sound coming from the down stair and he heard Barry and Cassidy footsteps as they walking down the stairs. "What is happening?" Shay thought in panic as he heard Cassidy screamed in horror. He began walk down stair and he heard the voice became louder. "You wretch! How dare you!" He heard Cassidy yelled at someone. "Shut up woman." A rude male said and follow by Cassidy yelled in pain. "Leave her alone." Barry said in the back ground but soon cry out in pain too.

Shay eyes widen as three men in the house, one of them is holding Barry and his partner hitting Barry like punching bag while Cassidy crying helplessly on the ground, the third seem like the leader just looking at the sense in front of him with a devious look on his face. Shay regencies the uniform the intruders wear, they are part of the gang work for the Assassin in New York.

"Now what are you going on about?" Shay said in a calm tone as he entered the living room, the leader just looked at him like he is dirt. "Stay out of this, you fool?" He said and his followers laughed and continue hurting Barry. Shay felt his blood boiled, first they are hurting the innocent who is harmless then he insulted him, he is going down! Shay relaxed his muscle as he walked closer to the leader. "Well I am going to but, you have made this personal..." He said in a low tone and he could see the fire in the leader's eyes as he threw a punch toward his face. Shay step side to avoid the punch and gave the man a powerful to his back and causes the leader to cry out in pain when he hit the ground before the leader can recover from the kick, Shay kicked his face hard. Even though Shay had lay in the bed for weeks but years of sailing and assassin training make his body had a high reflective.

The two men saw their leader fall and abandoned Barry to help to fight off this cloth less man. They waited no time to attack Shay, the first man ran at Shay with full speed and his fist ready but Shay gripped his wristband stopped his attack and sent his knee to his stomach. The man coughed blood as he fall to the ground, the third man charged at Shay and but he got a low kick from Shay and hit the brick and faint on the spot.

Shay looked around the room just in case there had any others gang around; he began to relax when here is only three of them only. "Wait, here has only two of them where is the third one?" Cassidy said in fear this cause Shay put on his guard again, Cassidy is right where is the leader had gone? Shay heard the sound of the wooden floor crack and turns his head toward the direction of the doorway. There is the leader standing in the doorway with an unconscious Hope in his arms. He eyes widen as he saw the lust in the man eyes.

"Well, I will take this woman as the payment, Finnegans." The leader said as he touched her face with the back of his hand. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Shay growled as the leader continue to touch her, he want to beat the life out of the man right now but he will hurt Hope he couldn't risk that not in the condition she is right now, he need to control his anger now. The leader looked at Shay and then Hope and evil idea came into his mind. He changes the position he was holding her and held her in a neck lock.

"What now fool cannot attack me when I have such a beautiful lady in my hand." The leader kissed her cheek and his free hand travel to her ample breast and grape it rudely. Shay saw Hope eye's shot open and widen in horror and without a second though, she thrust her head backward and hit the leader where Shay hit face earlier. The leader crushed and kicked her aside, she cried out as she hit the hard wooden floor. This let the leader with open and Shay rushed toward him and put as much strength he can to the punch and hit the leader on the face. The leader yelled in pain and blood began to flow out his nose and mouth, he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Shay in front of them as the other two intruders finally recover from their wound and looked horror and climb to bring the leader out the house before leaving a threat.

"Aaaarrgghh! And don't come back! Thank you, Shay! In mine younger days, I could have taken them one-handed." Barry said while Cassidy rushed to Hope side and began to check on her. "Oh, dear you are still burning up." She said as she put her hand on Hope's forehead while Shay standing beside of them.

"Why were theses men bothering you?" Shay asked and he can fell Hope felt uneasy about this. "Oh, the usual ." Barry said with a wave of his hand, "They feel they're owned money because they are NOT harming the citizen." Hope lower her head in shame, those men worked for her and they are destroying what they work so hard to get, peace and freedom. "Mark mine word, those gangs are going to be the downfall of the city." Barry said with a serious face.

"I am sorry for what had happen to you, Barry, if only I can doing something..." Tears began to fall out from her eyes but before she can finished what she is going to say, Cassidy pulled her into a hug and slowly caress her hair, like a mother will do to their child when they are afraid. "It is ok, Hope now you are safe now, Shay can you please carry Hope to the bed, she need proper rest if you want her to recover from the cold faster." Shay just nodded his head and carries her in a bride style and brings her upstairs.

To be continue...

 **Here is the chapter 2 I finally finish it and my computer can finally connected to the internet, something happen to my adapter and I cannot use the laptop for weeks and I have exam for a whole month. So above all is the reason that I couldn't update the story. So thank you for your patient and hope you enjoy this chapter. I am terrible in writing fight sense and can anyone help me with this type of writing. Also I am sorry for all the grammar mistake I have make, my language is** **not very good so if there is any error please leave a command and I will try my best to correct it. Please send some idea of your ow, I am really appreciate that. Until next time.**


	3. Sorry

I am sorry to inform that the Rouge Couple is not going to be continues cause I have a huge writer block and cannot think anything new to the story so the story will end here, if anybody like to adopt this story just PM me.


End file.
